A mon commandement
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Suis moi je te fuis. Fuis moi je te suis. Pour Calamithy !


Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.  
Note de l'auteur : **J'ai** **changé de pseudo, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il sera définitif.**

Note 2 : **Cette fic est pour Calamithy (haaappy biiirthdaaaaay touuuuuyouuuu !) ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de lui écrire une fic pour la remercier de « 5 fois sinon rien » (super fic en passant :D !), ouais ouais je sais ça date… alors voila ! En plus c'est bientôt son anniv !**

* * *

**A mon commandement…**

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-'Tain…

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Tu peux sonner autant que tu veux, je répondrai pas.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Je décrocherai pas, jte dis.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Tu fais chier. Tiens.

Biilililu/clic/.

-Voila. Appel refusé. Ca t'embouche un coin hein ?

…

-Je préfère ça.

…

…

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Putaiiiiiin !

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Tu crois que si tu me harcèles ton plan va marcher ? Mais tu te goures mon vieux. T'as plus de chance de choper Obiwan Kenobi en tutu que de me faire céder.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-C'est moi l'emmerdeur de la famille. C'est pas ça qui me volera ma médaille.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Putain… au moins moi je variais mes conneries quoi… Trouve autre chose, file moi un virus dans mon PC, change le code pin de mon portable, raye ma bagnole, coupe moi l'eau chaude, lâche des rats dans mon appart', chais pas, mais sois original !

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Mais ta gueule !

Biilili/clic/.

-Je vais te mettre en liste noire, tu vas rien comprendre.

…

-Bordel. Il s'est mit en numéro inconnu ce con. J'aurais jamais du le virer de mon répertoire.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Ta gueule !

Bii/clic/.

-Je vais pas passer ma soirée à refuser tes appels, j'attends un coup de fil important connard.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Ok. J'ai compris. Tu t'emmerdes, y'a du soap opéra à la tv ou des émissions où on gagne des voyages que toi tu peux même pas te payer le luxe d'y penser, et y'a personne avec toi qui te parle que tu peux ignorer. Mais voila, là, c'est MOI qui t'ignore cette fois. T'as pas l'habitude ? Ben va falloir que tu t'adapte.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Jmenfoujmenfoujmenfous.

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-FAIS CHIEEEEEEER ! Mais va te faire foutre ! Jrépondrai pas jte dis bordel de cul à poulpes !

Biililililili/clic/.

-MERDE ! J'ai refusé l'appel important ! ENFOIRE !

Biilililulililiiip biilililulililiip biilililulililiip…

-Ok. Tu veux pas la jouer soft, on va pas la jouer soft.

Biilililulililii…

-ALLOESPECEDE… !

-Duo, ça tombe bien que tu aies ton portable allumé.

-Je vais te tuer, tu le sais ?

-J'ai envie de vivre encore un peu.

-Tu vas souffrir. J'attends un coup de fil important alors tu me les lâches. C'est ma carrière qui est en jeu pauvre con.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi à ton coup ?

-Tu te crois fin peut-être ?

-… Ton coup de fil ?

-Je vais lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y a dans le dossier que je prépare depuis des mois. Tu sais, celui que tu m'as fais chier tout ce temps pour savoir ce que c'est et j'ai jamais céder ? Ben tu sais quoi, tu resteras dans le suspens toute ta vie.

-Je me disais bien que depuis 2 jours, t'étais un peu tendu vis-à-vis de moi. C'est peut-être les insultes qui m'ont mis sur la voie.

- Oh, t'as remarqué que je te faisais la gueule ? Wouah. Tu veux un Oscar ? Je vais avoir des fonds, créer ma propre entreprise et je me barre de ce trou. J'en ai marre de faire la secrétaire d'Une. Elle peut aller se torcher avec sa paperasse.

-Et tu me laisse tomber.

-Ouais. Ca aussi c'est cool. Tu passeras tes heures sup à te cirer le poireau avec l'imprimante.

-Hm… Je ne savais pas que tu détestais à ce point nos heures supplémentaires.

-Ca _pouvait aller_, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tu m'as pris pour plus qu'un con. Je suis passé chez toi avant-hier. T'avais oublié tes clefs. Je suis rentré pour te faire chier. Et j'ai trouvé non pas un, mais _2_ mecs dans ta chambre. Apparemment ils t'ont pas attendu pour l'avant-première, mais t'avais pas l'intention de rater la séance quand même.

-Ok. Mais… quel dossier ?

-Je t'ai dis que tu me prenais pour un con depuis le début mais maintenant je le sais ? OH ! JE SUIS PAS TON VIDE-COUILLES PENDANT TES HEURES DE BUREAU, SALAUD !

-Tu hurles.

-**SANS DEC' ?**

-T'as pas besoin, mais bon si tu préfères comme ça alors ça me va. Je vais juste poser le téléphone à un bout de la pièce et me mettre à l'autre. Par contre c'est toi qui aura du mal à m'entendre parce que moi je n'ai pas l'intention de hurler pour me faire entendre.

-Mais j'ai PAS envie de t'entendre ?

-Le dossier dont tu me parlais, c'était pas un dossier sur les métaux lourds ?

-… ?

-161 pages, avec une photo sur la page de garde, et une préface de 6 pages ?

-…

-C'est celui là ?

-En. Foi. Ré…

-Parce que si c'est celui là, que j'ai sous les yeux, ça veut dire que _tu_ ne l'as pas, et je voulais te prévenir avant que tu n'aies ton bonhomme à l'autre bout du téléphone. Parce que déjà qu'il t'a fallu presque deux mois pour avoir quelques minutes de son précieux temps, autant pas passer pour un con si tu dois présenter un projet alors que tu n'as pas de planche et que ton ordinateur a un virus.

-Enf… Un virus ? Il va très bien mon ordi.

-Non, pas depuis 5 minutes.

-…

-…

-… Putain ! Mais t'es fatigué de la vie ?

-Duo. Mon voisin a son appart' en plein travaux. Il m'a demandé urgemment le mien parce que son copain qui vient de Russie passe ses vacs et c'est mieux d'avoir un chez-soi pas à soit qu'un hôtel impudique. Il me paye l'hôtel, et j'y dors. Et j'ai oublié mes clefs parce que j'en n'ai pas besoin, il a le double.

-Genre je vais croire tes conneries ! Tu prêtes ton appart à ton voisin qui a un copain qui habite en Russie… ! Et moi ma grand-mère c'est la princesse Anastasia !

-D'après ce que tu m'as raconté de ta rencontre avec mon voisin et son copain, j'en déduis que t'es parti tout de suite sans explications.

-Ben j'avais pas envie de leur griller des toasts, ouais.

-Et t'as déduis que je me tapais 2 mecs en même temps.

-Putain tu m'impressionnes ! T'as pensé à passer dans « Incroyables talents » ?

-Tu veux vérifier ses comptes ? Tu verras que ça fait six nuits qu'il me paye l'hôtel. Tu veux voir l'état de son appart ? Vas-y, mais prends un masque et une bouteille d'oxygène. Tu veux faire une enquête sur ma présence dans l'hôtel ? Prends ta panoplie de Colombo et vas interroger le personnel. Des questions ?

-…

-Pas de questions ?

-Y'avait 2 mecs dans ton lit bordel.

-Je sais. Mais j'y ai pas touché.

-2 mecs.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-2.

-Je te jure.

-…

-Et d'ailleurs j'ai essayé de t'appeler avec le numéro de ma chambre d'hôtel mais t'as refusé l'appel tellement vite que t'as pas du t'en rendre compte.

-… ?

-A moins que t'aies cru que c'était ton coup de fil important ?

-…

-Désolé, faire chier les gens c'est pas ma passion, c'est la tienne, mais là je pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Et pour mon dossier ? Que tu m'as volé ?

-C'est juste un otage.

-Je vais quand même me tailler d'ici. Et monter ma compagnie. Tu vas me rendre ce dossier.

-Je suppose que oui. Mais… Je vais me retrouver seul.

-Achète-toi un chien.

-C'est toi que je veux.

-Et moi je veux mon dossier.

-Tu veux ton dossier _maintenant_, et moi je te veux _maintenant_.

-Tu vas me rendre mon dossier maintenant et je t'offrirai une poupée gonflable à mon effigie à Noël.

-Je te veux maintenant et demain aussi.

-Des clous.

-Et après-demain aussi.

-Des clous et un marteau. Comme ça tu pourras fixer ta poutre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et tous les jours qui vont suivre. Tu as besoin de ton dossier pour avoir un bel avenir, j'ai _besoin_ de toi pour les mêmes raisons. Echange.

-Heero arrête tes conneries. Va pas foutre ma vie en l'air parce que je veux pas faire ta p…

-Et toi arrête de me prendre pour un régulier. Ok c'est moi qui ai fais le premier pas, mais parce que _tu_ m'as chauffé.

-Oh, m'engueule pas aussi !

-_Tu_ as trafiqué les caméras de notre bureau, _tu_ décidais quand _tu_ avais ta dose et quand _tu_ te barrais. Au final le régulier c'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit.

-_Tu_ décidais quand _tu_ en avais envie !

-_Tu_ me _tues_.

-…

-Tu m'a cherché, tu m'as trouvé, et tu me jette. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que tu pouvais venir chez moi quand tu veux, en espérant que tu m'inviterais aussi chez toi et surtout dans ta vie, mais tu as toujours eu une excuse pour te défiler. Et forcément le jour où tu te ramène chez moi, c'est le jour où j'espère que t'y viennes pas. Peut-être que ça faisait une semaine que je t'avais pas dis de passer alors en bon esprit contradictoire, t'as choisis ce moment ?

-C'est… c'est pas pareil, t'avais oublié tes clefs. Ca peut être utile pour rentrer chez soi !

-Justement j'en n'avais pas besoin.

-Je pouvais pas le savoir !

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler !

-Mais bordel ! Ouais, ça me faisait peur de m'engager ! Ouais j'aime bien avoir le contrôle ! Ouais je voulais pas venir chez toi, je voulais pas t'inviter chez moi, je savais pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous, et tu me foutais la pression ! En plus avec ce dossier de merde qui me stressait trop… Alors ouais le moment où tu m'as lâché et où j'ai fini ce putain de dossier je me suis décidé !

-Et maintenant ?

-Quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant que t'as découvert que tu pouvais être jaloux que je sois pas qu'à toi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-…

-Maintenant que ça t'as foutu en boule que soi-disant je t'ai trompé alors qu'on n'était pas ensemble et que ça fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je cherche pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi à part pendant les heures sup, que j'ai découvert que tu vas te casser et que je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi.

-…

-Je viens chez toi. Je te rends ton dossier. Et tu me laisseras pas au pied de ta porte.

-T'es un…

-Je te foutais la pression ? C'est peut-être parce que je te laissais le choix.

-… casse-noisettes.

-Un… casse-noisettes ? Sans vouloir te complimenter et passer pour un lèche-bottes pour que tu aies pitié de moi…

-Stop. Rien que ça, ça me pompe.

-Ca te pompe ?

-Ca… t'es plus que chiant avec tes connotations perverses.

-Aurais-tu déteins sur moi ?

-Non, tu n'es qu'une mauvaise copie.

-Tant mieux. Avoir du mal à te supporter passe encore. Avoir du mal à se supporter soi-même, c'est un peu plus grave.

-Hein ? Je suis heureux d'apprendre que t'as du mal à me supporter, parce que je me barre donc t'auras plus à me voir.

-J'ai du mal à te supporter quand tu m'allume et m'évite, quand tu m'embrasse et me chasse, et quand tu viens me chercher pour me dire que tu te casse.

-Heero…

-Je te laisse me maîtriser, mais j'ai horreur de ça.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être soumis entre tes doigts…

-J'ai toujours l'impression d'être sous tes ordres entre tes cuisses.

-Ok. Ramenez-vous soldat. Inspection générale.

-A vos ordres _mon_ Lieutenant.

-2 minutes Heero.

-Laisse-moi deviner… « n'oublie pas le dossier » ?

-De une, oui, parce que c'est la clef de la suite, de deux, j'aurais quand même _mon_ coup de fil important donc _ton_ coup t'attendras pour l'avoir, et de trois…

-… de trois t'es pénible.

-… De trois je te préviens juste d'un truc.

-… ?

-Tu ne me mettras jamais dans ton lit.

-C'est sérieux, Duo. C'est pas juste physique.

-Je ne toucherai pas ton lit après l'avoir vu avec 2 mecs inconnus en pleins ébats dedans.

-Ah… Tu crois que je lave jamais mes draps ?

-Lave tes draps ou ton matelas, je m'en approcherai plus jamais.

-Tu crois qu'il est mieux ton canapé-lit qui te sert de lit et dont tu me rabâches qu'il est couvert de tâches de café ?

-Ni ta chambre d'ailleurs.

-Mais c'est pas un problème, vu que tu vas déménager et que je viens avec toi. On rachètera des meubles. Je me charge de la literie. T'as qu'à t'occuper de la cuisine. Choisis bien parce qu'on aura surement très, beaucoup, _énormément_ besoin de retrouver des forces…

-Mon dossier.

OWARI

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout Mithynette !**


End file.
